


Your Raving Shine

by Trialia



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair Brushing, Porn Battle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time out of mind. Serenity doesn't need watching 24/7...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Raving Shine

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle V, prompt "hairbrush".

It hadn’t taken that long for Kaylee to get Inara over her issue about getting into more personal relationships with the crew than as clients, once she’d put her mind to it, and that she had.

“We don’t need to watch Serenity,” she’d convinced Inara, “she’s a good girl. She’ll take care of herself.”

And so they’d left the bridge, left it for the shuttle, though she’d set it to let them know if anything bad happened, since Inara’d insisted.

Inara’s eyelids were fluttering, her eyes closed halfway as Kaylee brushed her hair, straddling one of her thighs and pulling her fingers through the soft, dark mass after the brush. She was only half-clothed by now; her satin dress had been pushed off her shoulders a long time ago, and her smooth palms stroked up and under Kaylee’s breasts, carefully sculpted fingernails lightly scratching the younger girl’s nipples as her hands moved higher, making her arch into the touch.

Kaylee moaned something unintelligible and threw the brush aside, not caring where it landed. Sliding her fingers tight into Inara’s hair, she yanked the other woman’s head closer to hers and kissed her, hard. Inara tugged at Kaylee’s lower lip with her teeth, gentleness becoming rough passion. A small groan escaped one of them: neither woman knew which. Clothes were lost completely, not needed in the warmth of Inara’s shuttle and the heat of their skin.

Neither of them noticed the return of the rest of Serenity’s crew, preoccupied as they were, but it didn’t matter. River knew what was going on, as always.

“Don’t go in there. They won’t hear you,” she said to Mal, and smiled, mysteriously.

_-fin_


End file.
